Cincuenta Sombras Peligrosas
by EternalSoulSalvatore
Summary: La vida de Phoebe Grey siempre ha sido fácil. Pero ¿Que sucede cuando descubre el pasado de Cincuenta Sombras? ¿Seguirá como si nada? o Será la viva imagen de Christian Grey. Averigualo en Cincuenta Sombras Peligrosas.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio:

Los pasillos de la gran mansión eran muy grandes para los pequeños Theodore y Phoebe Grey.

_O tal vez no tan pequeños_

Ambos caminaban discutiendo hasta que doblaron un pasillo y se encontraron con su padre, Christian Grey, que los miraba con una ceja alzada.

Y bien, ¿Qué sucede aquí? — pregunto

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y se quedaron en silencio cuando su padre alzó una mano en señal de que se callaran.

Ted quiere coger el Audi — murmuró Phoebe

Y la niñita también lo quiere. Yo le he dicho que soy el mayor y por lo tanto merezco tener el auto— murmuró su hermano cruzándose de brazos

Theodore estás siendo muy egoísta; pero de todos modos no podrán utilizar el Audi ya que tu madre y Taylor han ido a comprar algunas cosas-murmuró Christian

Ted bajo su cabeza un poco avergonzado y Christian sonrío. El amaba ser el dominante, pero nunca pensó que con sus hijos podría serlo.

Phoebe, ¿por qué no vas con Teddy a pasear por la casa mientras voy a ver si Sawyer tiene algún auto disponible?

Claro- respondió ella y tomo a su hermano de la mano llevándoselo a otro pasillo

Sueltame Phoebe- murmuro

Callate y sígueme idiota — murmuró ella

Pero que…- murmuro pero fue interrumpida por la mano de su hermana que se posó sobre su boca impidiéndole hablar.

Calla y escucha. ¿Sabes de donde salió papá? — preguntó ella

Y como mierda lo voy a saber yo — se libro del agarre de su hermana y continuó hablando— Si venia discutiendo contigo.

Phoebe suspiró largamente y hablo:

Venía de la habitación prohibida. — y señaló esa habitación que tanto Christian Grey como Anastasia Grey habían prohibido a aquellos dos adolescentes.

No jodas, ¿es enserio? — pregunto el más joven de los Grey

Sí, pero creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí y fingir que nada de esto pasó. — sugirió

¡Y una mierda Phoebe! Nunca hemos podido entrar y ahora dices no a eso. Tenías que ser idiota— murmuro

Ted se arrodilló y la tomo de las piernas cargándola y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de mármol negra y grande. Bajó a su hermana y ambos quedaron frente a la puerta.

Aún puedes arrepentirte, Phoebe y irte para no ver nada de esto. — murmuró su hermano

Estamos aquí, también quiero verlo—

Vale, abriré la puerta a la cuenta de tres ¿sí? Empiezas tu—

Uno

Dos

Tres

No sucedió nada, Ted no abrió la puerta, lo único que hizo fue mirar fijamente a Phoebe con esos ojos grises que había heredado de su padre. Phoebe por su lado lo único que hizo fue mirar fijamente la puerta y a los segundos estaban listos para marcharse…pero su curiosidad pudo más y abrieron la puerta prohibida.

_Y gran sorpresa que se llevaron ambos_

¿Qué demonios es esto? — dijo Ted

Mierda… papá es _dominante_— exclamó Phoebe con el deseo de irse de esa habitación pero al mismo tiempo la adrenalina de correr ese riesgo se extendió hasta sus poros.


	2. Capítulo 1: Visita Inesperada

Capítulo 1:

El señor Grey se caracterizaba por ser dominante. Y eso bien lo sabía la señora Anastasia Grey Steele; pues en estos momentos estaba a punto de tener uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.  
— Eso es nena, dámelo- pidió el

Ella como respuesta lo único que pudo contestar fue un gemido.

— Vamos Ana, ambos sabemos que lo deseas, dámelo - insistió su esposo mientras la seguía torturando con la funda que Ana más quería

— No pue...no puedo...  
— Al parecer necesita algo más de estimulación Señora Grey. —Murmuró con una sonrisa perversa  
- Sí...por favor...  
-Sí... ¿qué?  
-Sí, Amo.

Y esas palabras bastaron para que su esposo soltara la funda y se enterrara en ella... moviéndose a un ritmo lento al principio torturándolos a ambos y luego pasar a un ritmo rápido —moviéndose realmente—donde él una vez más le demostraba su amor… fundiéndose en una danza apasionada y salvaje, uniéndose como la primera vez.

_No follando… haciendo el amor. Dulce y salvaje amor._

— No pued...no puedo... ¡NO PUEDO MÁS CHRISTIAN!

Y ambos explotaron en un orgasmo que los llevó a su propio mundo… él enterrado en ella; donde los dos eran solo uno…

—Mmm como siempre, no me decepciona señora Grey — susurró el señor Grey depositando un suave beso en el cabello de su esposa— tiene una peculiar forma de llegar al orgasmo cuando estamos sin una música estimulante.

— ¡Christian!— Exclamo Anastasia sonrojándose furiosamente. Seguro que un tomate tendría que envidiar ese color — Usted, señor Grey, tiene una peculiar forma de arruinar los momentos románticos

—Yo se lo dije cuando nos conocimos señora Grey. No soy un hombre de corazones y flores…

—Y aún así conmigo quisiste… _más _

—Ana— susurró acariciando su mejilla y sonriéndole— Contigo _siempre_ querré más. Nunca podré tener lo suficiente de ti.

—Bien— sonrió traviesamente—

—Entonces… ¿Qué tienes en mente?— preguntó—

Ella solo atinó a sonreír y movió sus caderas provocativamente.

—Oh— fue lo único que exclamo el señor Grey antes de embestirla de nuevo y continuar al round dos, de su dulce y salvaje danza—

***********Sala de juegos***********

Mierda… papá es dominante— exclamó Phoebe con el deseo de irse de esa habitación pero al mismo tiempo la adrenalina de correr ese riesgo se extendió hasta sus poros.

— ¿Qué demonioes es esto? — dijo Ted

—Mierda… papá es dominante— exclamó Phoebe con el deseo de irse de esa habitación pero al mismo tiempo, la adrenalina de correr ese riesgo tan prohibido se extendió hasta sus poros.

— ¡Joder!— Exclamo Ted color — Sabía que papá y mamá nos ocultaban algo. ¿Pero esta mierda?

—Yo…yo, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué diablos sucede— Exclamo Phoebe furiosamente. —, pienso que lo mejor es irnos de esta habitación y luego pedir una explicación.

—Esto ya no se trata de una simple habitación prohibida, Phoebe. He leído sobre las relaciones de dominante y sumisa. —explicó Ted tratando de estar tranquilo. — Y no son nada buenas. Debemos de llamar inmediatamente a nuestros padres y pedirle una jodida explicación.

— ¡No podemos! Ha sido su vida pasada. Antes de nosotros— murmuró Phoebe — y no podemos interponernos. Si nos han ocultado esta jodida verdad; que deseo no haber descubierto, es por nuestro bien. Porque nos aman

—Mierda… me ganaste con eso. Mejor larguémonos de aquí antes de que —, pienso que lo mejor es irnos de esta habitación y luego pedir una explicación.

Su hermana asintió y ambos salieron sigilosamente de aquella habitación, prometiéndose no volver a pisarla… Aunque tal vez siempre puedan caer en la _tentación de querer más_.

_*********____**Horas más tarde**____*********_

Phoebe estaba sola en cada. Enojada. Frustrada.

¡Y que la lleve el demonio!

Estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa, porque sus padres llegaran para poder preguntarles sobre esa habitación de mierda; que seguro era oscura y llena de dolor.

De pronto escucho el timbre, que resonaba incluso en los lugares más profundos de aquella gran casa.

Se puso de pie y rápidamente llegó al vestíbulo donde tecleo la contraseña y fue a abrir la puerta.

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a una rubia de avanzada edad, pero que aún se mostraba conservada. Aquella extraña vestía unos pantalones y una blusa de color negro, acompañado de unos botines del mismo color. Cualquiera que la viera, diría que

— ¿Que desea?- preguntó hoscamente Phoebe- Si busca a Taylor, el está con su esposa. —murmuró enfatizando la palabra esposa—

—Lo sé niña- murmuró fríamente aquella mujer. — Pero estoy buscando a Christian-

A la más joven de la familia Grey-Steele no le daba buena espina esa mujer. Había algo en su aura que hacía que desconfiara.

— Y usted ¿quién diablos es? —Preguntó. — Porque si es alguna vieja puta que quiere tirarse a mi papá, tenga por asegurado que si no se larga por voluntad propia yo la saco a patadas-murmuró furiosamente, ya sea por toda la mierda que se había enterado esa tarde o porque simplemente esa mujer se veía insoportable a leguas.—

La misteriosa mujer, solo atinó a sonreír.

—Así que la pequeña Phoebe Grey ya descubrió la mierda que guardaba su papito. —murmuro extiendo su mano hacia ella. —Soy Elena Lincoln. Si deseas tomar venganza, o simplemente desfogarte de toda la jodida situación; yo te puedo ayudar querida.

Phoebe miró perpleja a esa mujer.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—Puedo entrenarte, para que seas una buena dominante.

_**¡Hey!**_

_**¡Apuesto a que pensaban que ya no actualizaría! ¡Pero no! No se deshacen tan fácil de mi! Tengo que agradecer inmensamente sus reviews ya que sin ellos no podría seguir con la historia. También aclarar las dudas de algunos: Ted tiene 18 años y Phoebe tiene 16.**_

_**Yo usualmente actualizo cada dos semanas por si se lo preguntaban c:**_

_**Sigan dejando reviews ya que me ayuda mucho a continuar la historia, como mencioné anteriormente, pero también me gustaría que me dijeran que quieren ver. Si quieren más Ana/Christian o si desean que aparezca algún personaje en especial, aunque ya tengo toda la trama en mi cabecita.**_

_**Hasta el otro capítulo c:**_

_**E.S.C**_

_*****Adelanto*****_

—Debes de aprender a no mezclar sentimientos con sexo- murmuro Elena-

—Esa esa la regla primordial, en toda relación dom-sub

—Está bien.

—Y eso si, nunca dejes que tu sumiso te mire a los ojos. Recuerda:_ Los ojos son el punto donde se mezclan el alma y el cuerpo._


	3. Capítulo 2: Decisión Tomada

Capítulo 2:

_Te enseñaré a ser dominante_

Esa frase resonaba en su mente sin parar. A tal punto de producirle jaqueca.

— Implica mucho. — murmuró para sí misma

— ¿Implica que? — preguntó Christian haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación

— ¡Papá!— exclamó sorprendida— Yo… lo siento. Hablaba conmigo misma. No me di cuenta que ya habías llegado.

— Implica que Phoebe. — insistió

—Nada. Solo… me preguntaba si debería de buscar un empleo e ir ahorrando dinero para el futuro— mintió con gran naturalidad, habilidad adquirida de su padre y que obviamente su madre no posee.

—Te lo he dicho miles de veces, Phoebe: Mientras yo esté vivo nada te faltará— murmuró enfadado

Ambos se miraron fijamente, y gris con gris se conectaron. Los ojos de ambos tan penetrantes que causaban miedo estaban hablando sin necesidad de palabras.

—Lo siento papá. — murmuró avergonzada mientras adquiría un ligero rubor

Christian sonrió. _¡Lo estaba disfrutando!_

—Sabes que siempre serás mi pequeña y no dejaré que nada te falte. — murmuro acercándose a ella y acariciando su mejilla

Phoebe se sonrojó. _¡Ya no era una niña! ¡Acababa de cumplir 16 años!_

—Pero no tan pequeña… tengo 16 años. — murmuro

Christian frunce el ceño cuando su siempre activa Blackberry vibró en su bolsillo.

—Terminaremos de hablar luego jovencita, por ahora tengo asuntos que atender con Publicaciones Grey. —

—Descuida papá, ve y patéales el trasero. — bromeó

Su padre rió y se fue de la habitación dejándola sola.

— ¡Joder! Este día ha estado peor que todos. — murmuró Phoebe mientras sacaba su Blackberry y entraba a _Google _y buscar_ "Elena Lincoln"_

Cuando pinchó el enlace del primer resultado se concentró en leer atentamente y se quedó sorprendida con lo que descubrió: Estuvo casada; es dueña de Esclava, la cadena más importante de salones de belleza en Seattle, su sede principal se ubicaba en Barben Center; y sobretodo: era apestosamente rica.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

— ¡Tranquila enana, solo soy yo! — murmuró Ted

— ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! Necesito contarte algo, sobre lo que descubrimos hoy.

— Bueno, escupe la sopa. — exigió su hermano

— Aquí no. — murmuró Phoebe bajito. — Taylor o la señora Taylor pueden estar por aquí y escuchar. O peor Sophie, y sabes lo mal que me cae. —

Ted asintió y ambos fueron directamente a la habitación de la menor de los Grey-Steele.

— Entonces, tal vez ella sabe algo más acerca de esa habitación. — murmuró Ted

— Supongo que debe de saberlo, sino no hubiera dicho todo ese rollo acerca del dominante. — contestó su hermana

—Debes de acercarte más a ella, y averiguar más acerca del pasado de nuestros padres, Phoebe. — murmuro su hermano decidido

— ¿Por qué yo? — se quejó la menor de los hermanos

—Tú eres la del contacto, Eve. — pidió su hermano

— ¿Cómo podría acercarme?

—Debes de aceptar su propuesta, o decirle que quieres aprender más de la dominación

—Pero yo no quiero vengarme. Ella lo que quiere es eso. Yo comprendo a nuestros padres, deben de tener una razón para todo

—Conoces a papá, nunca nos dirá nada.

—Eso lo sé, pero debería de nacer de él contárnoslo

—Es tu decisión, Eve. Pero sé que tú quieres saber de qué se trata, tanto como yo.

—Más que tu, Ted. Pero tengo miedo

— ¿De qué?

—De que cuando descubramos todo acerca de ese cuarto, de la dominación y sumisión; realmente quiera vengarme de ellos

—Bien. Ambos queremos saber acerca de esto. Yo te ayudaré. Si es que pasa a ser _más_, yo te detendré.

—Está bien. Si es así, accedo a visitar a la señora Lincoln

— ¡Esa es mi hermanita! —Murmuró besando su mejilla—Yo tengo que salir, recuerda que pronto trabajaré junto a Welch y Barney.

—Ve Ted, nos vemos luego.

Cuando su hermano abandonó la habitación, Phoebe se puso rápidamente de pie y se puso la ropa de dormir. Sabía que mañana por la mañana sería un día largo.

Para la hora que Phoebe despertó, todos los Greys ya se encontraban desayunando, incluyendo a su flojo hermano.

—Buenos días. —saludó

—Hola nena, siéntate. —la saludó Anastasia

—Tu madre acaba de robar mi línea. Buen día Phoebe. —saludó Christian mientras untaba mermelada en su tostada

Todos en la mesa rieron, menos Anastasia que fulminó con la mirada a Christian.

—Buenos días enana. —saludó su hermano

Phoebe tomó asiento al frente de Ted y a lado izquierdo de su padre.

—Mamá, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro que si, Phoebe. ¿Qué es lo que deseas cariño?

Phoebe miró de reojo a Ted, quién asintió.

— ¿Puedo llevarme el _Audi?_

—Depende de para que lo necesites

—Le pedí de favor a Eve, que comprara una nueva laptop, ya que tomé la suya para las prácticas. — intervino Ted

—Bueno si es así, entonces puedes tomarlo.

—Gracias mamá

El desayuno pasó sin ninguna otra conversación, lo cual, siempre era incómodo.

—Bueno me tengo que ir. —murmuró Christian depositando un corto beso en los labios a su esposa. —Cuídense mucho, y Phoebe: conduce con cuidado.

—Lo haré papá. Ten un buen día.

Cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, Phoebe subió a si habitación a cambiarse. Optó por ponerse sus jeans favoritos, un polo celeste, sus converses negras y una blusa negra a cuadros. Nada formal, ni informal. Tomó su bolso, donde depositó su billetera y su Blackberry por si Ted decidía llamarla y salió hacia el garaje donde encontró su auto favorito.

_Mmm… El Audi R8 spyder blanco._

Sonrió y se subió en el. Arrancó y verificó la velocidad. Nada mal para 80 km/h. Condujo hasta llegar al antiguo departamento en donde vivieron Tia Kate y su madre. Estacionó el auto frente a él y decidió caminar hasta Esclava.

Cuando llegó la recepcionista la recibó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó amablemente

— Hola. Estoy buscando a Elena Lincoln. ¿Ella está aquí?

— Oh, hoy debe de ser su día de suerte. Uno de nuestros masajistas se enfermó y ella está suplantándolo por hoy. — le sonrió

— ¿Podría llamarla? Es urgente.

—Claro. ¿Quién la busca?

—Phoebe Grey

La recepcionista la miró con la boca abierta y Phoebe contuvo sus ganas de rodar los ojos. Esto le sucedía a menudo. Decía su nombre y bastaba con que la gente se le quedara mirando como si fuera un bicho raro. Odiaba eso.

Ella no quería ser conocida por ser hija de Christian Grey. Quería que las personas la conocieran por ser Phoebe Grey, la gran fotógrafa.

—Enseguida la llamo, Srta. Grey. —murmuró mientras levantaba el teléfono y empezaba a marcar un número. — Por favor, tome asiento. — señaló un sofá de cuero rojo.

Phoebe tomó asiento y decidió enviarle un mensaje a su hermano:

_*Ted, ya llegué. Estoy a punto de encontrarme con la Dama de Negro. Te quiero. Eve xx*_

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó el ruido de unos tacones. Y allí _estaba ella_. Vestida de negro, como siempre. Esta vez llevaba unos zapatos de taco aguja más o menos de taco número doce, y un vestido negro que casi no se veía por una bata que le cubría todo.

—Hola Phoebe. —le saludó extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Señora Lincoln. — saludó poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano. — Un gusto volver a verla

— ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, querida? — preguntó

—Creo que usted lo sabe muy bien

—Mmm al parecer estás ávida de información

—Vine aquí para hablar con usted. Pero preferiría que no fuera aquí. —miró de reojo a la secretaria que dejó de mirarla y volvió su vista al computador que tenía en frente.

—Hay un Starbucks a dos calles

—Perfecto. No quisiera entretenerla de su trabajo. — murmuró avergonzada

—Oh querida, estoy más que feliz que ser de ayuda. — miró a la secretaria. — Greta, cancela mis citas de las dos siguientes horas. Voy a salir. —volvió su vista a Phoebe. — Si me esperas un momento que voy por mi cartera.

—Descuide, vaya.

Cinco minutos después, Elena y Phoebe se estaban dirigiendo a la cafetería, ignorando a los hombres que se quedaban embobados al verlas pasar

—Así que, ¿deseas saber algo? —preguntó Elena

—Sra. Lincoln, yo…

—Dime Elena, querida. Estamos más en confianza ahora

—Elena. Bueno, lo que quiero saber no es acerca de mi padre. Yo...ehh… quiero ser una dominante. Como sugeriste.

— Esto será algo incomodo para ti, pero necesito saber si eres virgen

Phoebe se tornó de un color escarlata.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Debemos de solucionar eso si quieres ser dominante. —murmuró Elena. — Tal vez pueda presentarte a alguien, o tú quieras ser la que elija

—Por eso pierda cuidado Elena. Yo soluciono eso

Elena le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ambas entraban a la cafetería y se sentaban en una mesa.

—Lo primero que debes de aprender es a no mezclar sentimientos con sexo- murmuro Elena. —Esa es la regla primordial, en toda relación dom-sub

—Está bien.

—Y eso sí, nunca dejes que tu sumiso te mire a los ojos. Recuerda:_ Los ojos son el punto donde se mezclan el alma y el cuerpo._

—Bien, lo entendí. Pero no entiendo porque me lo dice ahora.

—Porque si yo seré tu maestra, no quiero que cometas el error de enamorarte

Phoebe la miro y asintió.

—Lo entiendo

—Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que vas a tomar?

—Un té de frambuesa, por favor

—Ya vuelvo Phoebe. Por mientras, sería bueno que vayas pensando con quién quieres tener sexo por primera vez.

Luego de murmurar eso Elena se marchó a hacer fila, para comprar los cafés. Mientras que Phoebe se quedó pensando en lo jodido que era todo eso.

— ¡Phoebe! — gritó José

Phoebe volteó y vio a José Rodriguez, el mejor amigo de su madre y también el primer amor platónico que tuve. Aunque, eso haya sido hace 5 años.

_**Hey!**_

_**¡Apuesto a que pensaban que ya no actualizaría! ¡Pero no! ¡No se deshacen tan fácil de mi! Tengo que disculparme. Era para que actualizara hace mucho, pero enfermé, luego entré a clases y se me hizo imposible hacerlo. Prometo que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Además, estuve viendo y me dí cuenta de que algunas personas que comentan el fic y tienen algunas dudas,**__** así **__**que me hice un Ask hace tiempo y pensé que podría usarlo para que me pregunten cosas del fic que no están muy claros. Aquí les dejo el ask [**_ /ItsOnlyHoran]

_**¡Me despido! Hasta el otro capítulo c:**_

_**E.S.C**_


End file.
